Personal Hell
by chibiBlues
Summary: DISCONTINUED! After Failing to retrieve sasuke Naruto realizes that his mask can only hinder him, so he lets it fall and shatter. Welcome to Naruto's personal hell. Naru x FemKyuu. Dark Naru.
1. In the end

Personal Hell

Ch 1 In the end

Ok, it's me. I know this isn't the kind of update you were expecting but when i went back and re-read my first chapter, i realized how bad it was so i re-wrote it and this chapter is the result. BUT, and yes there is always a but, it's very possible this story may change direction a bit. It'll still be a DarkNaru and a NaruXfemKyuu, but there ARE changes, and you'll see some of them in this chapter alone. Oh, also, PLEASE read my AN at the end, it adresses a different topic that i don't want to cover until you're done.

* * *

Summary: After Failing to retrieve sasuke Naruto realizes that his mask can only hinder him, so he lets it fall and shatter. Welcome to Naruto's personal hell. Naru x FemKyuu. Dark Naru.

"Blah"- normal speech

'_Bah_' normal thinking

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyuubi talking/ demonic Naruto"**

'_**Kyuubi**__**thinking'**_

________________________________________________________________________

_Sasuke and Naruto stood across from each other, Sasuke in Curse Seal stage 2 and Naruto shrouded in Kyuubi's yoki, a sign that he was using at least one tail of its power. Instantly they both started gathering chakra, Sasuke's taking the form of an orb shrouded in lighting (1) while Naruto's took the form of a vermilion colored orb, spinning in his hand. Instantaneously they both leapt up, heading towards each other._

_"__**Chidori!"**_

_**"Rasengan!"**_

_Both combatants were obscured from view as their attacks collided._

Naruto groaned as he sat up.

'Where am I?' he thought, He looked around _'sterile air, white washed wall, the smell of sickness. I'm in the hospital.'_

"So I failed to bring him back," He mumbled to his self "Why?"

"**Because you are foolish enough to hide you true strength behind that mask of yours."** Kyuubi said in his mind.

'_It has to stay there or I'll…" _Naruto started.

"**Or what, you'll become strong? You'll be able to beat that fag you call a friend?" **Kyuubi debated.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!!!!"

"**Than what? Why keep it? What sane reason do you have for keeping it than?" **

"I… I don't know" Naruto said. Everything Kyuubi said made sense, why did he keep the mask. Was it because he was scared of what he truly was? How powerful he was?

"Fine, I'll…" Naruto started but Sakura rushed in.

"WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY SASUKE!" she screeched, her nails on chalk board like voice giving him a headache.

"He left." Naruto mumbled.

"I know he left you idiot. Where is he now?! Why didn't you bring him back?!"

Naruto hung his head, "I tried, I truly did. I gave it my all." he mumbled.

"**Bull shit you did kit. That attempt was mediocre at best. You should have been able to take him out quickly and efficiently." **Kyuubi interjected and a crack formed in Naruto's mask.

Sakura looked outraged, "You filthy liar. I bet you just let him walk away. You were always jealous of him."

Another crack formed this one large enough for some of his true personality to seep through.

"Sakura," Naruto started, his voice becoming cold, "I may be a lot of things but I am NOT a liar!"

Sakura sneered, "Yes you are. My mother and father were right about you, you're a evil, filthy, bottom of the barrel piece of scum Na— no. Demon. That's what you are, a demon that's not worthy to wear this headband." She walked over to the bedside table and grabbed his headband, "I'll be keeping this demon, and you probably stole it from someone any how, seeing as you failed the final exam."

Naruto had enough and his mask broke at the same time Kyuubi decided to flood his system with its yoki.

"**You bitch. I risk my life, the lives of our comrades, people I trust with my life, for that bastard." **Naruto shook with rage as Sakura froze; all of Naruto's killing intent was focused on her.

He slowly got out of bed, the yoki speeding up his already impressive healing abilities, and opened the robe, showing the chidori scar over his lungs, "**He tried to KILL me for POWER! He betrayed the village for POWER!" **he shook his head; his vermilion (1) colored eyes flashing dangerously, "**Next time I see him, I'LL KILL HIM! Not for this village, no, this village isn't worth it. I'll kill the bastard for revenge."**

"NO!" Sakura screamed, drawing a kunai and charging him, dropping his headband on the floor, "I won't let you hurt him!"

Naruto ducked under the sloppy attack and punched her in the stomach, sending her soaring into the wall, causing it to form spider-web cracks from the impact as her body fell limply to the floor, her overly large forehead cracking on the.

"**This…"** Naruto stared at his hand, flexing his claws, "**…power, it feels good."**

"**It's always here kit, for you to damn the ones who damned you and help the ones who showed you kindness. Should you need it of course.**" Kyuubi stated as it withdrew its power, well, what it could as at least 2/3 were absorbed into Naruto's own reserves.

Naruto nodded and grabbed his headband and staring at the leaf that symbolized his personal hell, "Uzumaki Naruto," he tied the headband around his neck, "is back and stronger than ever."

Right then Tsunade burst into the room, destroying his door, "Naruto what the hell is going on!?"

* * *

AN: Alright, what do you think? I really want to know because i'll be holding a poll, on my profile, to see if i should continue rewriting or write the new chapter and post the old chapter one back up. Also, I want y'all to pick from these characters: Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Lee, Iruka, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Whichever characters are chosen, I'll provide a sneak peek into their future, unless reviews tell me otherwise. Alright, thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Ja!


	2. Trust only your self

Personal Hell

Trust only your self

Okay here's chapter 2. I want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews and comments. I'm trying to make this a great fic.

**Urgazhi: **I'm just assuming Sakura heard someone say it but never said anything about it, and used it just to throw salt in the wound.

Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Naruto….. Man that sucks…. Or the song animal I've become

"Blah"- normal speech

'_Bah_' normal thinking

"**Jutsu**"

"**Kyuubi talking/ demonic Naruto"**

'**_Kyuubi_ _thinking'_**

* * *

****

"**Now doesn't that feel better kit?" **Kyuubi asked.

'_It does, but why are you being so nice?'_ Naruto asked

"**My reasons are my own, I'll tell you eventually." Kyuubi said.**

'_Fine… for now." _Naruto replied. He stood up and started un-wrapping his bandages. At that moment Tusundae walked into the room.

"Naruto, what's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Naruto replied

"NOTHING?! Sakura is slammed into a wall and all you can say is that is was nothing?!" Tusundae screamed.

"I don't care. This village has hated me since my birth. Do you even think for a second that that smiling idiot was the real me? As a doctor, the greatest in the world, you should know NOBODY can handle that kind of abuse! NOBODY can without doing something to shield the pain?" Naruto stopped for a quick breath, "Well, I jus dropped my shield."

Tusundae stared at Naruto, refusing to believe that was the real Naruto. While she was distracted Naruto slipped out the window and out into the streets in his orange outfit. The villagers all glared at him.

**I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

Naruto kept walking through the streets. A stupid villager nudged another idiot, and looked towards Naruto.

"We should kill him!" Baka 1 said to Baka 2

"I'll get the others" Baka 2 said as he ran to get others.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)**

As Naruto walked through the market district, venders started throwing rotten fruit and vegetables. Naruto kept walking through, dodging some, taking some hits, not really caring about the outfit he was wearing. Baka 1 &2 had a steadly growing mob trailing behind him.

**I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times I've lied  
(So many times I've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself**

Than the mob attacked, they had any weapon they could get their hands on. As the first person struck, he was intercepted by Naruto's hand, right through his stomach.

The mob halted right at the villager fell.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal**

'_I'm done playing. They die now'_ Naruto thought as he stared at his hand.

"**That's it kit, show them true power!" **Kyuubi said with her (A/N: Naruto doesn't know she's a she yet) voice demanding blood shed.

**Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell**

Naruto charged into the crowd, letting kyuubi's instincts take over. He was ripping them apart, and he was enjoying it.

**(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)**

somebody got a lucky shot in with a knife to his back. Naruto pulled it out and stabbed the person between the eye's making him fall back, bleeding to death. Naruto continued his bloody rampage.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)**

When the mob was destroyed, no, massacred, a team of ANBU landed in front of Naruto.

"You want **some now, too**?" Naruto said as he fell into a stance.

"What have you done Demo.." the ANBU couldn't finish his sentence ad Naruto had ripped his heart out.

"**Speaking of my fuzzy secret is punishable by death." **Naruto said as he lunged at the team.

* * *

That Was FUN!!!! I know Naruto seems super strong but actually it's just pure anger mixed with kyuubi's instincts. And everybody knows that if you're angry you get an adrenaline rush. Thanks for reading, please review. The song is 'Animal I've Become' by Three Days Grace. 


	3. ‘cause those closest to you

'cause those closest to you

**Urgazhi:** I agree, but it was a mob, humor me. And the ANBU will trouble him.

**Unlovedepacifist: **thanks..

To everyone else, thank you

"blah"- normal speech

'_bah_' normal thinking

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyuubi talking/ demonic Naruto"**

'**_Kyuubi_ _thinking'_**

"_**Naruto to Kyuubi"

* * *

**_

Naruto closed the distance between him and the ANBU quickly. The first victim—I mean ANBU was one in a bird mask. Naruto threw a right kick that the ANBU (Tori) caught, with his right and threw Naruto into the wall. Naruto let out a feral roar.

"**_More!!!!" _**Naruto demanded of kyuubi.

"**Destroy!!!!!"** Kyuubi said as she let the rest of her first tail be absorbed into Naruto.

"Is it dead?" Heibi, a snake masked ANBU, asked.

His question was answered by a red chakra claw slamming him into the ground. The smoke dispersed, Naruto was on all fours (or threes, depending on how you look at it) surrounded by red chakra in the shape of a fox, The ANBU noticed something forming in Naruto's hand.

"**Rasengan!!!" **Naruto said as he slammed the sphere into Hebi's mask, killing him.

"**Kage shuriken bushin no jutsu!!" **Tori said as a wave of shuriken flew at Naruto, who unleashed a devistating roar, blasting the projectiles away.

Naruto took Tori's distraction as a chance to use a jutsu he had seen many times.

"**Gōkakyū no Jutsu!!!"** Naruto blew out a large ball of fire that knocked out Tori.

While Naruto was occupied, he failed to notice Jiraiya sneaking up behind him with glowing fingers.

"**Gogyō Fūin"** Jiraiya said as he forced naruto facing him and slammed the seal onto him.

Naruto winced as Kyuubi's chakra receded. "Son of a- you die!!"

Naruto charged Jiraiya and slammed his fist into his stomach, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by the hair and slammed his knee into his face and kicked him in the ribs.

"Look naruto, I don't want to hurt you!" Jiraiya Said as naruto got up and wiped the blood off his face.

"Your just like everyone else!!!" Naruto said as he cought Jiraiya on the side of the head, only to recive a kunai in the leg. He pulled the kuani out with a small grunt and flung it with the last ounce of his strenght as he passed out from blod loss.

naruto's mind

"kyuubi?" Naruto asked, as he looked into her cage.

"**yes Kit?"** Kyuubi said. (I'm saying the Gogyō Fūin stopps her from giving him her chakra, not talking)

"What Just happened?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed '**_this is gunna be a long night..'_**


	4. Will Only hurt you

Ch 3 -Will only hurt you

Ch 4 -Will only hurt you

"blah"- normal speech

'_bah_' normal thinking

"**Jutsu"**

"**Kyuubi talking/ demonic Naruto"**

'_**Kyuubi**__**thinking'**_

"_**Naruto to Kyuubi"**_

"**Kit, it's really hard to explain."**

Naruto tilted his head, "It is?"

Kyuubi nodded, "**It's a lot of physco-babble do you want me to try anyways?"**

Naruto nodded, "Please."

"**Alright kit, it's like this, don't you know how you dropped you mask a few hours ago?" **Naruto nodded, "**Well, the mask acted like a barrier as you know, keeping all the sadness you felt from showing. What you didn't know is that the mask also held back all the blind fury and contempt you had for this pathetic village. Now, when you dropped the mask you were hit by the sadness first, but when the first villager attacked it served as the catalyst that ignited your fury, so in essence it was the villager's fault."**

Naruto looked at his hands, "They may have provided the spark, but I let it control me, so I'm responsible for killing them."

Kyuubi shook her head, "**Kit, you couldn't have stopped it you wanted to."**

"What do you mean?"

"**As you said it was controlling you. Something that mortals have never realized is that unlike other emotions fury is a living thing, a parasite living on the human soul. This parasite was able to control you when you let your guard down and my yoki wasn't helping the situation."**

"Your yoki? What's yoki?"

"**Yoki is a demons form of chakra, it's harder to control and much more potent. Think of it like this, normally it takes about handful of your chakra to make a shadow clone, but with yoki, it would only take a drop with yoki."**

Naruto paused to think, "So it's kind of like super-charged chakra?"

"**In a manner of speaking, But I do have something interesting to tell you."** Kyuubi said as she observed the pipes over Naruto's head.

"What?"

"**It appears that due to our recent mixing of chakra, your body is starting to produce its own yoki."**

Naruto was shocked, "Is that even possible?"

"**Naruto, something you need to learn is that anything is possible in this world of ours. Now the downside to this revelation is that you have to re-learn the chakra control exercises."**

Naruto sighed, "Again?"

Kyuubi nodded, **"Kit, can I ask a small favor?"**

Naruto looked up, "What?"

Kyuubi gave Naruto the world's biggest puppy-eye look, "**Can you please find a way to let me out?"**

Naruto smiled, "Sure."

Kyuubi smiled, "**Promise?"**

Naruto nodded "Promise."

"**Now, get out Kit, we'll talk later. A girl needs her beauty sleep."**

Naruto was shocked as he was ejected from his mind, with a single thought echoing through his head, '_Kyuubi's a girl?!'_

Naruto woke up to a dark room, sitting in a chair bound with ropes. Naruto tried to channel his chakra into his arms to break them, but seals on the ropes glowed and absorbed it. He sighed and tried, unsuccessfully, to get comfortable. After sitting there for a little over a half hour an idea came to him, why not just overload the seals? So he sat there, channeling chakra into the seals until Jiraiya burst into the room.

"You idiot! What are you doing?"

Naruto spared him a look, "Overloading your stupid seals."

"Those seals are designed to hold a Jonin's chakra pool, you can't overload them!"

Naruto smirked, "Want to test that?"

Naruto gave one final push and not only broke the seals, but destroyed the ropes and sent out a shockwave that knocked Jiraiya off his feet. He stood up and cracked his neck.

'_**Kyuu?**__'_

'_**What is it kit, I'm trying to sleep.'**_

'_**Do you know any way to collect chakra from the air?'**_

'_**Yes, actually I do. Here's how you do it…'**_

Naruto raised both arms, palm's spread, outward and started releasing chakra feelers that reached out and collected any chakra that was in the air and brought it back to him. In outward appearance, Naruto was surrounded by an aura chakra with tendrils that were reaching outward and back inward.

'_How powerful is he to be able to make his chakra visible with no visible strain?'_

Suddenly, the chakra receded back into Naruto, who sat down in the chair and looked at Jiraiya, "So, why am I locked up in here?"

Jiraiya gave Naruto an agitated look, "Did you forget that you slaughtered a hundred villagers,"

"They attacked first."

Jiraiya continued, "And killed ANBU, who were trying to resolve the situation!"

Naruto gave Jiraiya a hard look, "Ok, I'll take the blame for all the ANBU except one, who broke the Third's law which, as you know, is punishable by death."

"Naruto, the council is out for blood, they want you dead."

"I'll just kill them first, if it comes to that."

Jiraiya was shocked, gone was the cheerful, eager, blond idiot, and here was what could only be described as a shinobi who had seen his fair share of bloodshed, and was willing to spill it, "What happened to you?"

"I just decided to give up on impressing this damnable village, what they see is what they get." Naruto stood up, "Besides, why become leader of a village that hates me, when I can simply become the thing they fear the most."

Jiraiya was confused, "What's that?"

Naruto gave a dark grin and used what little yoki his body had produced to take the effect of Kyuubi's, his hair became wild, his whiskers became more pronounced, his fangs and claws appeared, "**A demon."**

Jiraiya was shocked, "That shouldn't be possible!"

Naruto chuckled, "**What, your pathetic seal stops kyuubi's yoki, not my own. All I want is one thing, old man."**

Jiraiya gave a cautious look, the lecherous, carefree old man was gone, replaced with Jiraiya of the Legendary Three, "What is that?"

"**I want you to train me. I want to be the single best assassin this pathetic village has ever seen."**

Jiraiya nodded, "Under one condition, Naruto."

Naruto released the form and sat down panting, "What?"

"I need to know that you won't destroy the village."

Naruto laughed, "If I had the all power of Kyuubi, I wouldn't use a drop of it on this village. However, I will tell you this; there are people in this village that I deem worthy, and I'll fight tooth and nail to protect them. Is that enough?"

Jiraiya nodded as Tsunade came in, "The council wants him."

Jiraiya was about to speak, but Naruto beat him to the punch, "Let those old bastards wait. Care for a game of cards?"

Tsunade looked a Jiraiya, who shrugged and sat on the floor, while Naruto shuffled the deck that he had pulled out of his back pocket.

"What the hell, it'll give you two a chance to explain what happened."

One Hour Later +Council Chamber+

Naruto, flanked by Tsunade and Jiraiya walked into the council chamber.

"Sorry were late, ya old shits, but Tsunade here was feeling lucky in the game we had going."

The council was outraged, "Why isn't he bound! He could kill us all!" one member shouted.

"Please, I wouldn't waste a drop of chakra killing you people. Besides, I destroyed the seals that you tried to use."

This time Hyugga Hashi spoke up, "What reason do you have for the crimes you committed?"

Naruto shrugged, "If you want to talk about crimes, how about child abuse."

"What do you mean boy?"

Naruto glared, "Do you honestly think that nobody noticed what you do to your daughter? Honestly, I stole her medical records and they showed tale-tell signs of abuse."

"Those Injuries were a result of training!"

Naruto proceeded to list off all the injuries that Hinata suffered that couldn't possibly be a training accident. While Naruto was doing this, Hashi was slowly sinking into his chair, the boy was burying him.

Eventually another council member spoke up, "Enough! We demand an answer for you crimes!"

Naruto sighed, "For all intents and purpose it was self-defense."

Another member spoke up, "They did no harm to you!"

"They tried; I just knew what I was doing and they didn't."

This useless debate continued for an hour with Naruto burying clan heads with information he found, until they became angry, but noticed that they couldn't do anything to Naruto since his self-defense claim was lagit.

Naruto sighed as the council sat down, "Can I leave now? I have some serious training to do."

The council flared up again but this time Tsunade silenced them, "Enough! You can't convict him, so he's free to go."

The council shut up immediately and Naruto walked out of the chambers, giving the council the bird as he left. They made their way to Tsunade's office where Tsunade sat down with a sigh, Jiraiya remained standing and Naruto sat down and placed his feet on Tsunade's desk.

"Naruto, how did you get all that information?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I just learned to sneak around and eventually started looking through medical files and other non top-secret documents for something to do. You'd be surprised at the thing I learned."

Jiraiya moved to stand behind, "Naruto, be ready, we leave in an hour." Naruto nodded and, to the surprise of both of them, disappeared in a shower of leaves.

Tsunade sighed, "**Konoha sushin**, I'll be damned. I need a drink," Tsunade reached into a secret drawer that nobody but her knew about and pulled out a bottle of sake, "Care to join me?"

Jiraiya sat in Naruto's vacant chair and smiled as Tsunade handed him a shot glass, "Any way that this moment can be made better with a game of strip-poker?"

Tsunade's face quickly became angry, "No you damn pervert!" than added after downing her shot glass ",Maybe."

While Jiraiya was grinning and attempting to get Tsunade drunk, Naruto, already packed, was at training grounds 7 practicing the moves Kyuubi was telling him.

"**Open-palm strike…. Claw slash…. Sidestep…. Roundhouse…. Back-flip kick** (AN: This move is used in the Uzumaki Chronicles game, if you want a reference)**…. Leg sweep…."**

Kakashi stood there, glaring at his student. '_It was his fault the Sasuke had left! I'll kill him!_' Kakashi moved quickly and punched Naruto, making him skid back.

Naruto looked up and sighed, "Ah, I should have guessed that you'd make an appearance soon, Hatake."

Kakashi glared even harder at the boy standing in front of him, "You know what, Naruto, I've decided that, since you have no potential as a ninja that I've see, you aren't useful to this village and shall be terminated."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Are we sure this is about my usefulness? Or is it something more personal?"

Kakashi was angry, the brat was taunting him, "You worthless piece of trash! To believe that my sensei wanted you to be the hero of the village!"

"**Well, Yondamine was his sensei…"**

'_**What was that Kyuu-chan?'**_

"**Nothing Naruto, prepare yourself." **_**'Did he just call me Kyuu-chan?!'**_

Kakashi, seeing Naruto pause, moved swiftly and went for a kick, but Naruto ducked and did a back flip.

'_Time for mind games.'_

"**Very god idea…Naruto-kun."**

"Well, for the great Sharingan no Kakashi, you can't even land a hit a dead-last genin, how did you even make Jonin?"

Kakashi moved and tried to punch Naruto, but Naruto ducked and planted an open fist into his stomach, "oh, that's right, it was the second great shinobi war, and fast promotions were common. Wow, they must have been either really stupid or really desperate to promote you."

Kakashi was somewhere between outraged that the blond shinobi had been holding back on a style that he could have taught Sasuke and impressed that the blond knew so much. Kakashi decided to get serious and lifted his headband to reveal the Sharingan.

Naruto gave a sarcastic round of applause, "Oh, My, God! It's the Sharingan!" Naruto had to dodge, twisting his body in unimaginable ways to defeat Kakashi and the Sharingan's predicting ability, "Oh, that's right, it's not even your Sharingan, I heard that it was your teammate, but I also heard it was your gay lover's…"

"**Good one Kit, I give you a ten" **A image of Kyuubi, in fox form, holding up a score card was sent to his head.

Naruto yawned while he was moving around Kakashi's strikes, "Are we done yet, because I'm seriously bored."

Kakashi finally lost his cool and jumped back a few feet, and started the hand signes fo the **Rakari**.

'_**Kyuu, I need a way to absorbe a chakra attack!'**_

"**I'm thinking….. Here!"**

Images flashed through Naruto's head just as Kakashi finished and was heading towards him.

"Die demon: **Rakari!"**

Naruto caught Kakashi's **Rakari**, in the chest, "Sorry Hatake- bitch, but you're dead."

Kakashi stood there, glaring at Naruto, until he noticed that Naruto's wound had healed around his arm, "Let go."

Naruto gave a cherry grin, "Nope, now you die."

Now, when Kyuu had shown Naruto the memory for the absorption move she had thrown in a bonus, how to give someone yoki poisoning, a very, very crippling and painful way to die, Yoki poisoning is similar to a very dangerous type of poisoning called Mako poisoning, the user, normally a demon, captures an opponents limb and proceeds to inject about a drop of yoki into the persons chakra circulatory system, and, if the person hasn't been exposed to a large amount of yoki over a prolonged period of time, the yoki enters the persons chakra flow, and infects it, causing the chakra to be harmful to the persons body, it can range from mild to severe mild being the person in excoriating pain for the rest of their life and severe being the yoki causes the chakra to attack the body's organs and causing the body to implode in a shower of blood and guts.

With this said, Naruto proceeded to poison Kakashi, who howled in pain, than Naruto, wincing, ripped Kakashi's arm out of his body.

"Have fun Hatake, because I just poisoned you, so you're now crippled for the rest of your shinobi career."

Naruto left for the gates, leaving Kakashi howling in pain.

* * *

Thanks for all the patience about my posting and thanks for all 69 reviews, that's more than i could have hoped for for the first three chapters.

Chibi Blues

* * *


End file.
